Various three-dimensional integrated circuits structures have been disclosed for DRAM cell structures. An integrated circuit structure incorporating multiple vertical components was disclosed in a co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/769,850 (with subsequent continuations-in-part).
These earlier vertical integrated circuit structures do not conveniently lend themselves to incorporation of crystalline silicon regions in the various components of a multiple semiconductor component stack, particularly where a large number of such semiconductor components are present. Fabrication of these earlier integrated circuit structures typically require a large number of photolithographic steps.